


Serpentine

by Howling_Eclipse



Series: Verikynyan [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hypnotism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naga, Virtual Reality, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse
Summary: He turned and slid through the brush, drawing his prey deeper into the glade, to a hidden section few others knew about.
Series: Verikynyan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Serpentine

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains nagas, mildly dubious consent, and a brief bit of non-permanent vore. If that's not something you can handle, skip this entry.

Verikynyan stretched before climbing into the seat of his Virtual Reality setup, closing his eyes and pulling the attached headset on as the system booted up, opening his eyes to an abyss of floating orbs, each containing icons for various programs. He was pretty sure most people stuck with the various default options for the VR 'home' location, such as a lounge room, nature settings, and so on, but he liked the floating void option he had found. He reached out, the orbs drawing closer, sending the unneeded ones scattering off as he searched through for the game he wanted to play that day.

_Serpentine[.](https://youtu.be/irW1Nif6xDQ)_

He smirked as he activated it, smirking as it started up and the void shattered and flaked away into the game world as it loaded up and he logged into his character. _Serpentine_ was, in many ways, a fairly standard MMO, though it had several unique features and premises: every single player character was a naga, growing physically larger as it leveled, and at particularly high levels players would unlock an extra form they could change into (usually anthropomorphic) or gained an extra feature such as wings, depending on what type of naga or hybrid they were (some of the hybrid options, such as his own lamia/nekomata hybrid, were handed out only as event or tournament prizes and thus were particularly unique). The game was also divided into three major servers: _Basilisk_ , which was the default server and had the largest population, _Ouroboros_ , the child-friendly server that had heavy censoring, a modified storyline, and an age-verification to get out of, and _Hydra_ , the adult-only sever that required multiple age verifications to get into. Very few people on _Hydra_ server focused on actually playing the game and leveling, preferring instead to focus on playing with the various sexual settings and options this particular server allowed, making him one of the few players on _Hydra_ server that was high enough level to have an anthro form, that of silver-scaled humanoid with cat ears and a pair of long, feline tails, black furred and emanating spectral blue fire, which also emanated from his arms. He tended to show off his anthro form when he was near towns or anywhere other players were likely to be, but typically reverted to his naga form when in the wilderness and dungeons.

Like his anthro form, his naga form was covered in silver scales, however it differed in that he instead had a stripe of fur starting halfway down his back and following his spine all the way to the tip of his tail, the same colour as the spectral fire of his other form, and massive, shiny obsidian claws on the fingers of each hand. He also had furred ears in this form, but his opinion they were more suited to a kitsune than a nekomata, being much longer, narrower triangles than one would expect for a feline, but he didn't mind all that much. And he could hear from further away, so it helped, as well. Plus, since he was one of the few high-level players on the server, his naga form was quite large and unlikely to be seen as prey, which certainly gave him a lot of options.

Speaking of _prey..._ he was in the mood for something specific. He wandered out of the town he had spawned in, waiting until he was far enough out to shift to his full naga form, loading up a list of dungeons and locations he could teleport to. He scanned through them until he found the one he was looking for, the Moonlit Glade, an early dungeon that was mandatory before new players could enter town and perfect for his purposes. He rather quickly traveled through the dungeon before another player could come along and spot him, the enemies within ignoring him due to his natural threat level being much higher than thier own, before settling into the entrance to a hidden path in the boss chamber to wait for someone to come along. He had to wait longer than he had hoped, many players coming through in parties and groups of three or four, but he was a patient hunter, and the anticipation just made him more excited. Finally though, someone came through alone, and what a pretty little naga he was, his scales all blues and greens. He waited until the smaller naga finished off the boss of the area before casting his Mesmer ability on him. Unlike the NPCs and enemies, it wouldnt give him any kind of actual influence over the other player, but it would give the other naga a quest marker pointing to his location and, more importantly, give Verikynyan a look at the other player's settings for what kind of content he allowed, smirking at what he found, his smirk going wider as the verdant boy walked towards the secret path.

He turned and slid through the brush, drawing his prey deeper into the glade, to a hidden section few others knew about. The area the dungeon was named after, moonlight bouncing off his scales as he circled around the other naga making his entrance. He didn't bother speaking, they both knew what they were here for after all, crowding up against the other male and coiling tightly around him. The boy tilted his head up, looking into his golden eyes, and opened his mouth to say something, but he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the other player's maw, cutting off his words as he began to flex his coils, rutting his cocks against his body. It didn't take long until he was fucking into the smaller naga, burying his cocks deep inside him and swallowing his moans, the other naga's own cocks pressed against his scales. All too quickly, he was hilting himself in the other naga, purring moans emanating from him as he came, his coils squeezing around the other male. He smirked as he pulled out, giving them both a chance to take a breath before quickly unhinging his jaw and swallowing down to the smaller naga's shoulders, lifting him up and tilting his head back so his prey could slide down his throat, the other boy's hands pumping furiously at his cocks, desperate to get off before he was eaten, his hit points rapidly dwindling as he he slid further and further into Verikynyan's throat. He laughed around the other naga, swallowing down the last of his tail right as the smaller male reached his own orgasm, seconds before his hit points reached zero.

The newbie would respawn in the first town in two minutes, but he had bigger concerns, slithering off into the bushes as he activated the teleport to his own private sancturary. Once there, he yanked off the headset, not even bothering to log out properly as he stumbled out of his VR chair, falling to the ground with a loud thud as he pushed his pants down, grabbing his aching cock. He contorted himself to get the tip of his cock into his mouth, a distant part of him thankful for his flexibility training in his younger years as his tongue swept across the head. The VR system was pretty advanced when it came to replicating tastes and sensations, but when it came to _this_ particular taste, it paled in comparison to the real thing. He reached up with his free hand to yank painfully at his hair, moaning as it sent him over the edge, swallowing eagerly before dropping back against the ground, panting. He loved that game.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a secret hidden in the text. Can anyone find it?


End file.
